The amino acid 3, 5, 3', 5'-tetraiodo-L-thyronine, commonly called thyroxine and often referred to as T.sub.4, is the predominant iodothyronine secreted from the thyroid gland. T.sub.4 is responsible for regulating diverse biochemical processes throughout the body, which are essential for normal metabolic and neural activities. The measurement of serum T.sub.4 concentration has become the common initial test in the diagnosis of altered thyroid function. Several conditions other than thyroid disease may cause abnormal serum levels of T.sub.4. Among these are pregnancy, estrogenic or androgenic steroids, oral contraceptives, hydantoins and salicylates, stress, hyper- and hypoproteinemia, and conditions (hereditary or acquired) which cause alterations in serum levels of thyroid binding globulin (TBG), the major serum T.sub.4 transport system.
The concentration of thyroxine in the bloodstream is extremely low and can only be detected with very sensitive techniques. Approximately 0.05% of the total circulating thyroxine is physiologically active (i.e. free thyroxine). The remaining circulating thyroxine is bound to proteins, primarily thyroxine binding globulin (TBG). Thyroxine will also bind to other binding proteins, particularly, thyroxine binding pre-albumin and albumin. Early T.sub.4 determinations were indirect measurements of the concentration of protein-bound or butanol-extractable iodine in serum. Later, competitive protein binding (CPB) assays were developed. More recently, radioimmunoassay procedures have been developed which use both polyclonal and monoclonal antibodies, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,636,478 and 4,888,296 to Siebert et al., which disclose radioimmunoassay for thyroxine using specific monoclonal antibodies recognizing L-thyroxine. In general, radioimmunoassay procedures in the art measure counts of radioactivity which are related to the binding of the antibody to L-thyroxine.
D-thyroxine is a non-naturally occurring isomer of thyroxine. Both L- and D-thyroxine are represented by Formula 1 below: ##STR3##
More recently, fluorescent polarization techniques have been used to assay for thyroxine. Fluorescent polarization techniques are based on the principle that a fluorescent labelled compound when excited by linearly polarized light will emit fluorescence having a degree of polarization inversely related to its rate of rotation. Therefore, when a fluorescent labelled tracer-antibody complex is excited with linearly polarized light, the emitted light remains highly polarized because the fluorophore is constrained from rotating between the time light is absorbed and emitted. When a "free" tracer compound (i.e., unbound to an antibody) is excited by linearly polarized light, its rotation is much faster than the corresponding tracer-antibody conjugate and the molecules are more randomly oriented, therefore, the emitted light is depolarized. Thus, fluorescent polarization provides a quantitative means for measuring the amount of tracer-antibody conjugate produced in a competitive binding immunoassay.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,510,251 and 4,614,823, to Kirkemo et al., disclose fluorescent polarization assays for ligands using aminomethylfluorescein derivatives as tracers, and the aminomethylfluorescein derivatives, respectively. U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,229, to Fino et al., discloses substituted carboxyfluoresceins, including those containing a thyroxine analog, for use in fluorescence polarization immunoassays. U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,640, to Wang et al., discloses fluorescence polarization immunoassay utilizing substituted carboxyfluoresceins. Example IX of Wang et al. discloses a method for making a L-thyroxinecarboxyfluorescein conjugate of the following formula: ##STR4##
Both the Wang et al. and Fino et al. patents present a conjugate in which a carboxyfluorescein is directly attached to the amino group of the thyroxine via an amide bond.
Examples of commercially available fluorescence polarization immunoassays (FPIA) for thyroxine are: IMx.RTM., TDx.RTM., and TDxFLx.TM. T.sub.4 assays (Abbott Laboratories, Abbott Park, Ill. Hereinafter also referred to as the "commercially available Abbott T.sub.4 assay(s)" or "commercially available T.sub.4 assay(s)") which include reagent systems for the quantitative measurement of total (i.e. free and protein bound) thyroxine present in a serum or plasma sample. All of these assays use the same fluorescent T.sub.4 derivative as a tracer, which is labelled with a carboxyfluorescein (hereinafter also referred to as the "commercially available T.sub.4 tracer" or "commercially available tracer"); the same sheep polyclonal antibodies against thyroxine (hereinafter also referred to as "commercially available T.sub.4 antibodies", or "commercially available antibodies"); and the same reagent for removing the protein from the protein bound thyroxine in order to release the thyroxine for assay.
FPIAs have an advantage over radioimmunoassay (RIA) in that there are no radioactive substances to dispose of and FPIAs are homogenous assays that can be easily performed. However, it has been reported that the commercially available Abbott TDx.RTM. T.sub.4 assay showed a low level of T.sub.4 which did not conform to radioimmunoassay measurement and the clinical symptoms of hypothyroidism. See Levine, S. et al., Clin. Chem., 36 (10): 1838-1840 (1990).